


A-Anything!

by sinnnnnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Fantasizing, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Pining, Pregame Oma Kokichi, Pregame Saihara Shuichi, Saihara has the big stutters, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, describtions of violence, nothing actually happens tho, oumasai, pregame saiouma, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: Kagehara would do anything for Bonkichi.Anything.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A-Anything!

It was a great bother to wake up in Ouma-kun's sweater, but never next to him.

Saihara mumbled something before he dove into his blanket in an attempt to block out the light beaming through the blinds, wishing for just a few more minutes to savor the warmth of his bed.

He buried his nose in the thick, rough fabric of the turtleneck and took a dragged whiff, letting the sent of attic and fruity candy slow down his thoughts for a well-needed momet.  
The bleeing smell of Ouma's neigh worked miricals on Saihara's anxiety.  
Ouma's sweater was so comfortable, despite the material it was made of. It also fit Saihara perfectly, as it was probably way too big on small Kokichi.

Saihara couldn't help but smile.  
There would be an unlimited amount of nice-smelling clothes, if he'd finally stop being an observer and started being a participant.  
He'd fallen in love with a person who needed him more as a friend than a lover.  
Saihara planned on telling Kokichi about his feelings many, many moons ago, but there was just always a "what if".

  
...What if he wasn't ready...?

...What if he'd hate him...?

...What if he'd change...?

...What if he'd leave...?

...What if he'd flee...?

  
The ideas sent a shiver through Shuichi's entire body.  
The risk was high. Kokichi was so delicate, and so easily overwhelmed by emotional situations forced on him.  
...So cute..

Many times Saihara had already stood up for Ouma to protect him from bullies. Actions that were so unlike himself were an easy task when it came to Ouma's well-being.  
Seeing a real smile flash on his face was like a drug. There was nothing to compete.

  
Lately, though, something else, something unnerving, terrifying, had appeared in Shuichi's mind.  
While his feelings had intensified in nature, so had the lengths he was willing to go and the boundaries he was ready to overstep.

It started to be apparent the other day: when him and his beloved sat in the cafeteria at lunch, a couple students from their grade passed by their table.  
They called Kokichi names.

"Shouta!" "Who brought their grade school sibling?" "Dispair thirsty weirdos!", they pestered.  
All Saihara remembered after that was the creaking sound of a chair, and rage.  
Blinding, dizzying rage, while feeling his hand more than ready to punch in each of their waste-of-space faces to irrecognizability.

And he would have, if it wasn't for a frantic hand that snatched him by the arm.

"You're smarter than this, Saihara-chan. C'mon, let's get some fresh air", Kokichi had cooed, despite his harsh grip.

He didn't sound surprised or intimidated.  
Just calm, like he'd seen it a million times, as if he'd expected it.

  
Shuichi was ready to do anything.

Maybe, if he'd confess, there _was_ a chance, even if small, that the little violet, bouncy strands, those perfect miniature hands, the deep tanzanite eyes, that assuaging smell and even that sweet, high-enducing, darling smile, would all be his forever.

...But...  
What if he didn't-- _No!_  
Not this time.  
Shoo with all the negativity and consider the facts.

If he'd confess to Ouma now, there would certainly be people who found distaste in it, including his family.  
But... If he didn't...  
Something might happen, that would bring even greater consequences, _without_ reward..

Shuichi's blanket was flung off his body.

_______

"O-Ouma-kun! Ouma-kun, w-wait up!"

The one addressed turned his head and smiled. One third genuine, one third surprised, one third trying to make Saihara feel welcome on what presumably wasn't his best morning.

"What are you doing, Saihara-chan? This isn't your route, is it now?"  
Kokichi's graceful pointer dramatically tapped his chin before he gasped, "Did you come all the way down here to walk with me?? Saihara-chan!"  
"Y-yeah..."

In truth, Ouma's school way was much quieter and deserted. Saihara wanted to talk to him before rather than after school or during lunch.

Kokichi started: "Today is Friday, so you know what that means! I hope you cleaned your room, nishishi!"  
There it was... A genuine smile...

Now or never!

Saihara stopped in his tracks.  
"Ouma-k-kun.."  
He met Ouma's startled gaze.  
"I-..w-I-..wa-have..g-got...so-something to tell you-!"

_This is crazy..._

"..What is it?"

_Just do it..._

"I love you, Ouma-kun!! I'd go to the end of the world for you! Your smile makes me wanna do things for you I can't even say out loud!", so his voice went quiet.  
"I'd die for you, forget for you, kill for you."  
Saying it out loud made it so much more real. He held his head to brace himself, as Kokichi's head had sunken.  
Just now Shuichi noticed the wide grin that had crawled onto his face.

 _Shit_.

"Ouma-kun..."  
Right then Kokichi mumbled something barely audible.  
"S-sorry..?"

Not much louder, but with a lot more attention to his words, Kokichi repeated himself in barely a whisper.

"I love you too...."

"H-huh??"  
"O-oh my god...!! I love you too..!!"  
So genuine, so sencere, Kokichi's eyes sparkled like Shuichi could have never began to imagine.  
"Hah-...hahaha..!"  
The relieve was overwhelming. No way this was real. Ouma took his new-found lover's hand while wiping the tears from his eyes.  
The most frantic expression formed on Saihara's face in result, followed by the most gentle embrace humanly possible, while shaking like a leaf.

Saihara's touch was abnormally light, as if Kokichi would fall apart like a smoke bubble of dry ice.

"I-I love you so much Ouma-kun. I'll do anything...! A-anything..!"

Kokichi smiled happily against his sweater, which he had lended Saihara to get him home warmly, peeking out from his coat.

"So gentle..."

**Author's Note:**

> "If it isn't Cock-ichi and his creepyass boyfriend! Hey, get your man checked, he's fuckin' bonkers!"
> 
> "Nishishi~! How about you scram, before I prove you right"
> 
> He's just joking♡  
> [ooh how edgy]


End file.
